A voltage regulator is configured to automatically maintain a constant voltage level at a load. A characteristic of a voltage regulator is a power supply rejection ratio (PSRR), which is used to describe the amount of noise from a power supply that can be rejected by the voltage regulator. PSRR is defined as the ratio of the change (or noise) in the power supply voltage (ΔVDD) to the change (or noise) in the output voltage (ΔVOUT) caused by the change in the power supply voltage node VDD, i.e., PSRR=ΔVDD/ΔVOUT.
A higher PSRR value indicates a higher level of power supply noise immunity, which is a consideration in many modern electronic devices.